


My Dark Wings

by ScareyStrangeNeko18



Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [109]
Category: Poetry - Fandom, literaturepoetry, poems - Fandom
Genre: Other, ScareyStrangeNeko18poems - Freeform, darkpoetry - Freeform, emopoems - Freeform, emotionalpoems - Freeform, scareygirl15poems, thedarkemopoemsbyscareygirl15ScareyStrangeNeko18 - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-25
Updated: 2019-12-25
Packaged: 2021-02-24 15:35:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21960292
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ScareyStrangeNeko18/pseuds/ScareyStrangeNeko18
Summary: Enjoy my poem
Series: TheDarkEmoPoems [109]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/244963





	My Dark Wings

My Dark Wings 

The light 

Wasn’t with me 

But was there 

A tiny bit 

That it gave out 

The light 

From my wings 

They turned 

Dark 

Broke my wings 

By the lost hope 

That used to 

Be with me 

I’m just a 

Broken angel 

With broken halo 

And 

Black wings 

Destroyed 

From the darkness 

Within me 

Emotions pile up 

Cause me 

To hide away 

From the world 

And myself 

Couldn’t face 

The music 

My fears and problems 

Just because 

Of these 

Dark wings 

And how broken 

I am 

Not to get a 

Signal chance 

To pull up

Myself together 

To get a 

New chance 

In life 

Second chance 

Prove myself 

I can 

Do better 

Deserve to evolve 

Along with it 

My dark wings 

Don’t define 

Who I am 

They tell a story 

How I 

Pull through

Show them wrong 

These wings are me 

My Dark Wings


End file.
